Code Geass: Intervention
by Sato Arashi
Summary: When in the world of lies and deciet, Ekkehardt Von Kaiser, a young individual, learns to break free from the shackles of the false world and discovers a world of truth fighting against Britannia.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer Notes: I don't own Code Geass or any of its properties. Code Geass belongs to Sunrise. Any original characters that looks, does, or simply behaves like any of the canon characters is simply pure coincidence.**

**Author Notes: Here's the start of a new project with the first work of three I plan to make. Constructive reviews are appreciated for any sorts of advice. I hope you come to enjoying reading the chapters as I add in more to it.**

* * *

><p>-Prologue-<p>

_March 25, 2010 a.t.b._

It was a shade of a deep orange in the sky, the sun is setting down at the west. A cool breeze blew softly over a cemetery, which was empty except for a young boy. His short, stark white hair complimented with his jet black hair for bangs was seen on the boy's head, wearing a white shirt, blue shorts, socks and shoes. As the breeze continued to blow, a necklace with a blue-hue gemstone swings in the air in suspense, connected by a thin cord. This only serves as the memento for memory of even knowing the following person.

"Wish me happy birthday, mother." The boy said as he held a small plate with a cupcake sitting on it. A single candle stood tall on the cake. The boy kneels down to the gravestone by his feet. The following is etched on the stone:

_Savannah Von Kaiser_

_ September 19, 1973 a.t.b. – March 25, 2000 a.t.b._

The boy puts the cupcake down on top of the gravestone and reaches into one of the pockets for a lighter. Quickly thumbing down the wheel, the lighter produced a small flame and he hovers the flame over the candle to light it. Closing the lighter and putting it down on the ground, he clasped his hands in prayers. It wasn't until then that a person of mystery stood next to the boy.

"So, it seems you also have experienced loss. On such a special day too." The person said. The voice hinted of a young woman. The boy looked up at the woman with curiosity. The woman was a tall and slim figure with long, light rose colored hair, but her eyes weren't visible, at least to the boy's perspective.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, standing up to look at the woman.

"Just someone who is lost. Lost without a reason to be in the sad, senseless world." The woman answered before she began to walk away out of the cemetery, leaving the boy to watch her back. The boy pondered about what the woman said, but hasn't been able to see the woman ever since then.

* * *

><p><em>June 3, 2015 a.t.b.<em>

"Ekkehardt Von Kaiser, age fifteen, fit and healthy, Britannian, and an Ashford Academy student. Requesting permission to be in the Knightmare Frame training session. Is this correct?" A tall man with a booming voice asked towards a mid-teen boy with mid-length stark white hair tied into a very low ponytail, only to be complimented with the black bangs.

"Yes, I would like to request to be enlisted into the Britannian military as a Knightmare Frame pilot." The boy answered with a stiff body. The man gave a long sigh as he examined the boy.

"You come in here so young. You got something to do with your life besides military right? Any personal goals you would like to pursue?" The man said to the boy. The young Ekkehardt gave only a mellowed look off to the side.

"My father forced me into this to be honest." Ekkehardt answered the man. This gave the man an awkward situation on his hands, not really sure what to say to the boy.

"Alright then. I will submit your application for pending approval. Come by within next week or two okay?" The man said to Ekkehardt. The young lad only nodded his head before turning and leaving the room. It was in those following weeks that he has gotten accepted for military training of piloting a Knightmare Frame. He went through rigorous training as well as dealing with his school life in Ashford Academy. He lived a happy dorm student life but hated his father due to conflicting ideals. His father wouldn't listen to him, however. Ekkehardt knew he was right and his father was wrong. And yet, not a single word could influence the father. Even with everything going on at once for him, he still visits his mother at her grave for every March 25th, which was also a birthday spent with his valuable friends. Even then, he was not happy about one thing. The world was cloaked in a lie and Ekkehardt is trapped at the audience seats, unable to tear down the fake curtains.

_This is a life of a trapped bird looking for freedom. Caged to a society of lies until someone opened the lock to a new world of truth._


	2. Caged Bird of Society

**Here's the first actual chapter. I know the Prologue was a bit short but it was more meant to be a short overview for the character. Like what I said for the Prologue though, hope you enjoy and give constructive reviews, I will appreciate them!**

* * *

><p><em>-Caged Bird of Society-<em>

_August 10, 2017 a.t.b._

Ekkehardt, the seventeen year old Ashford Academy student, sat on a bench outside in the courtyard with a laptop on his lap. It was lunch break so he took the time to look up stuff on the Internet while eating a wrapped sub-sandwich. He didn't intend on attending his next class anyways, he didn't care about science much. His browsing though, was mindless as he found nothing interesting. Two of his friends, Lelouch and Rivalz, were ditching the academy once again. Most likely a poker game came up and they wanted to reap what has been grown, or even a chess game that Lelouch loves to play. Ekkehardt tried the game against him five times to count now but has lost all five. Lelouch is a genuine master at it.

More mindless clicks here and there and two more bites of his sandwich before Ekkehardt came across something on the recent news posted on the Internet. "Shinjuku Ghetto closed off? For what reason?" Ekkehardt asked himself before leaning back and reaching on his head with his right hand to scratch an itchy spot. "I hate how the news media either doesn't get the reason, or is told not to tell the truth. I will maybe see though." Ekkehardt said to himself. He is part of the Britannian military, so he may or may not get the deployment order from his officer. He read more about what was said about the situation despite the bell rung for the next class.

"And what are you doing?" A girl's voice said to Ekkehardt from behind. Ekkehardt jumped after the spook and turns to see a girl standing behind the bench, looking down at him. The girl's long lavender hair was tied up into a ponytail higher than Ekkehardt's, which meant the she was doing an errand.

"Ah Hannah! Don't sneak up on me from behind like that. For a second there, I thought you were Mr. Summers ready to catch me red-handed." Ekkehardt said to the girl with a calm smile as he closed the laptop down and got to his feet. Hannah Trafford, a serious, straight-to-the-point type of girl with a love of reading books, at least, according to Ekkehardt. He assumed that if she kept on reading books for the rest of her life that she would read every existing book there is. That was purely exaggeration of course.

"You seem to forget that I did catch you red-handed. What were you looking at and what can it be more important than class?" Hannah said to Ekkehardt, looking at him with cold black eyes. She went on to her next destination while Ekkehardt followed at her side.

"Ah, that was just recent news of the Shinjuku Ghetto. Apparently the military closed it off, but no reason has been officially shown." Ekkehardt answered Hannah's first question, though he avoided her second question. "Yeah, about that, do you mind giving Mr. Summers my most sincerest apology?" Ekkehardt begged to Hannah. His hands were even clasped together in the begging matter, but he kept his smile like a devious fox. "I mean, I got all of the credits I needed, why stick around?" Ekkehardt explained his reason to Hannah. She could only give him a scowl since she didn't accept this.

"You may have all of the credits you needed, but you still can learn things if you just-" Hannah rambled to Ekkehardt but when she looked towards him, she saw him running off. She gave a pout in the expression that he arms stiffened straight on her side. "Hey! Where do you think you are going!" Hannah yelled to Ekkehardt, sounding like a teacher.

"I'll see you at the council meeting okay!" Ekkehardt returned the question back to Hannah before cutting around a building corner. After getting though a couple more buildings, Ekkehardt stopped and leaned on a wall with a sigh of relief. "If I stick around her for too long, I'm certain she would turn me in." Ekkehardt said to himself before his phone vibrated in his uniform. He took it out to check what it was and it was a message from his officer. Military Deployment. "Looks like I will be getting to see what is going on after all." Ekkehardt commented before he started to run again. The running trip isn't a fun one, very long trip from the academy to the headquarters where he needs to go to.

_Area 11 Britannian Military Headquarters_

After the enduring long running trip from the academy to the headquarters, Ekkehardt stopped to catch his breath before an officer came up to him. "Well, don't just stand here to catch your breath, get into your uniform and get your butt in your Knightmare Frame!" The officer ordered Ekkehardt, which prompted a motion of standing tall and saluting towards the officer from Ekkehardt. "Yes Sir!" Ekkehardt responded before jogging into the barracks for his locker. Inside, he changed out of his Ashford uniform into his Knightmare Frame uniform. While hanging his school uniform up in the locker, he sneaked his phone into his uniform as he would need to contact Milly about not attending the council meeting.

_Ashford Academy Student Council_

After classes were over, the Student Council met up. So far it was all of the girls including Hannah. Lelouch, Rivalz, nor Ekkehardt showed up. Milly sighed because not any of the boys showed up for the important meeting. "Where could they be…" Milly asked. Shirley gave a fumed expression. "Lelouch and Rivalz ditched again to do their gambling. Ekkehardt I'm not sure about though." Shirley answered. Hannah was reading a book while the discussion was going, thinking about why Ekkehardt lied to her. She isn't one to make lies, so this was the one-time thing.

"Ekkehardt, he said that he had some…Family affairs to attend to." Hannah said to Milly about Ekkehardt. _Liar._ Hannah mumbled under her breath as if an insult to Ekkehardt. Milly and Shirley looked at Hannah with a confused expression.

"Family affair? I thought Ekky didn't like his father?" Milly pondered about the case. Ekky was her way of naming Ekkehardt, like how she shorted Lelouch by saying Lulu. It wasn't until then that her phone rang a tone and she checked that it was a text from Ekkehardt himself. It read: _Sorry for not attending meeting. Military deployment at Shinjuku Ghetto._ "Hannah you silly girl, Ekky has military deployment order. At Shinjuku Ghetto." Milly said to Hannah with a light smile. Hannah gave a guilty look before hiding her face behind her book. Shirley looked as if she has something to say. "Now that you mention Shinjuku Ghetto, Lelouch called me during when I was in the locker room for my swimming class asking about it. All roads are blocked off but I don't know the reason. Of course he hung up on me!" Shirley said. By that time, Rivalz came into the room looking exhausted. "Where's Lelouch? I thought he was with you?" Shirley asked him.

"The guy ditched me after an accident happened nearby. Leaving me be to push my bike all the way to the repair shop and coming back here." Rivalz answered. Milly was texting back to Ekkehardt. "Oh well, Ekky has double work then!" Milly said in a teasing matter. Rivalz smiled and reached his hands behind his head. "Well, sucks to be him." Rivalz commented before Shirley stood up and slapped her hands on the table. "You and Lelouch have double work to do also. Thanks what you get for ditching in the first place!" Shirley exclaimed to Rivalz who jumped at her reaction.

_Shinjuku Ghetto_

Ekkehardt sat inside the cockpit of a _Sutherland_ Knightmare Frame, following his squad on the streets of the Shinjuku Ghetto. He felt his phone vibrate and he checks it to see that Milly returned a text back, saying that he has double the work for the council next time and he has to tell what happened. He could only give a small laughter. "Alright Pres, you got me there." Ekkehardt commented to himself before adverting his attention back to his objectives. He received Intel that some rebels stole a weapon from Britannia and has hidden it in the ghetto. As his squad went down a street. Ekkehardt however, got a bad gut feeling about this and he steered backwards only to see that the other members of his squad got shot down from something behind the walls. Fortunately they had ejected before the explosion of the Knightmare Frames. He controlled his into bringing the assault rifle up and returning fire before turning around and speed away from the hotspot.

"This is a member of Squad 4. We have encountered resistance and I am the only available member still active. Attempting to return to the G1 Base to regroup." Ekkehardt said on an open channel but by then, the ground underneath him collapsed. He forced the ejection and it was successful as the cockpit flew off away from the body of the _Sutherland_, which exploded. He got to a safe area of the ghetto before getting out of the cockpit. "The rebels are getting smarter…How were they able to determine my squad going down that street?" Ekkehardt asked himself before proceeding his way to the G1 Base, lucky enough to find a fellow pilot to help him return to the base.

_Ashford Academy_

It was by the late afternoon that Ekkehardt returned to the Ashford Academy, in his school uniform. He found it odd that Price Clovis, the one who ordered the attack on the Shinjuku Ghetto and spare no one, then give a cease fire order. He shrugged it off as he was more thinking of how fortunate he was not to get injured during the skirmish. Along his way to his dorm, he stopped to see that Hannah stood a couple of feet away from him.

"Hannah, you've been waiting for me here? Sorry for not attending the council meeting, duty ca-" Ekkehardt said to Hannah as he walked up to her, interrupted by being slapped from her. This caught him by surprise as Hannah had her head bowed, her hair not into a ponytail which cloaked her eyes.

"You idiot, to think I had to lie for you…" Hannah said before walking off back to the girl's dorm. Ekkehardt watched her back as he rubbed his cheek that got slapped. He was confused by what she meant. He didn't think that she would say that really, after all, she is a bit of a social recluse. He shrugged the thought off before coming to his room in the boy's dorm to do some work before retiring for the night. It has been a long day for him.


	3. The False Ordeal

**New chapter of the day. No interaction between Ekkehardt and Lelouch yet but things are now spicing up!**

* * *

><p>-The False Ordeal-<p>

_August 12, 2017 a.t.b._

Ekkehardt was indoors of the large room playing basketball as part of his P.E. class. After making a shot for the score, his attention turned towards a red-haired girl sitting at the sides, just watching the game. He tried to make out who she was, as he hasn't seen her before. "Hey, have you seen this girl before?" Ekkehardt asked one of his team mates, tapping on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Ah, you mean Kallen Stadtfeld? She hasn't been around since the start of the year due to some kind of sickness. However she's still on the tops. Why you ask? Falling for her?" The team mate answered Ekkehardt, teasing him in the gesture that Ekkehardt rejected the idea of. "Ah, no, it's not that. She's just a new face to me that's all." Ekkehardt said before looking back.

Later on after all of the classes passed, and an apology to Mr. Summers, Ekkehardt walked down the halls until he came across Milly, in an apron, in the Foods classroom, along with Lelouch's sister, Nunally. He came into the room and gives a soft greeting to Nunally by allowing her to feel his hands. "It's nice to see you Ekkehardt." Nunally said in her greetings. "Yes Nunally, it's not quite often that I see you outside where you live. Milly, what you got cooking anyways?" Ekkehardt said to Nunally before asking Milly, who turned her head to face Ekkehardt.

"I hear Lelouch brought someone new, this is more of a welcome party. Now why don't you help us get all of the food to the banquet room?" Milly answered to Ekkehardt, grabbing food on plates covered under lids and moved them to a cart. Ekkehardt got to push the cart.

"I found it!" Shirley's voice called out to Nina, who came in the second floor of the banquet room to retrieve it. "Oh thank you! This is important data I needed." Nina said to Shirley. Rivalz got up off of the ground while Hannah came in the room also. Ekkehardt, Milly and Nunally came from the bottom floor, apparently interrupting a conversation between Lelouch and Kallen.

Ekkehardt looked up to see that Hannah was upstairs. He frowned in response, possibly because of the last time they saw each other two days ago. _"You idiot, to think I had to lie for you…"_ That echoed in his head, but caught in between the introduction of the council when Rivalz wrapped his arm on Ekkehardt's neck. Shirley looked up to Hannah, seeing that she hasn't come down.

"Hey Hannah, why don't you come down here?" Shirley called up to Hannah, who shook her head at the offer. "No thank you. I have other stuff to do anyways." Hannah said before exiting the room. Ekkehardt felt bad all of the sudden, looks like she hasn't recuperated from his actions on that day. A slam of an object resounded to his ears, causing him to jump.

Apparently, Rivalz had a bottle of champagne snuck into the academy grounds. "Um Rivalz, you may be a part timer as a bartender, but we are all still underage." Ekkehardt said to Rivalz in an unbelieving manner. Rivalz was in the process of popping the cork open. "Oh relax! We're here to enjoy ourselves!" Shirley however, disagreed and chases Rivalz around to get the bottle. After the toss to Lelouch however, the cork flew at Kallen as well as a stream of the drink. Ekkehardt and Rivalz spent the time after that to clean the mess off the floor. "Rivalz, I'd like to kick you so hard for that bold move you did." Ekkehardt snarled at Rivalz.

_August 13, 2017 a.t.b._

It was within that afternoon that Ekkehardt for once, did nothing but idle around. He stood at the courtyard where he was before three days ago during lunch time. He stood there with nothing in his hands nor was with anyone, but he just looked up at the orange sky. It brought a huge familiarity of the color every year on his birthday, that time was spent to visit his mother's grave.

His trance broke when his phone started to ring. He pulls it out to check the caller ID. It was his father. Disgust ran up his face as he hung up on his father. He didn't like his father so much that he's much rather disgusted in talking to him. "You just never learn do you?" Ekkehardt said to no one in particular, but was directed towards his father. Fed up with the idling, Ekkehardt proceeded to head back to the boy's dorms. When he looked at the roof of one of the buildings, he saw Hannah resting on top. "Finally something to do…" Ekkehardt said to himself before walking inside the building to head for the roof to meet up with Hannah.

On the rooftop access, Ekkehardt leaned against the railing, looking down at the unsuspecting Hannah. "You know, it's safer to be right here than it is where you are right now." Ekkehardt said. Hannah got startled and was slipping off the roof, which Ekkehardt reached for her hand. She was fortunate to catch the railing and pull herself up. "Ugh! Don't startle me like that!" Hannah exclaimed at Ekkehardt, who gave a calm smile. "That's payback for three days ago." Ekkehardt commented before they were looking ahead.

Ekkehardt looked at Hannah at the corner of his eye to catch a glimpse of her trying to smile. That, was a first for Ekkehardt, seeing her trying to smile. "So, what were you doing up here?" Ekkehardt asked Hannah. She looked over to him before looking up. "I just feel like being up here. Because when I look at the sky this high, I feel free." Hannah answered. _Free huh?_ Ekkehardt gave a thought.

"I see. I wonder how it is to feel that way…I didn't get the chance for that, though I cry for wanting to be free." Ekkehardt said in response. There was a pause of silence before Ekkehardt turned around to lean back on the railing. "You know, if you experience a strong emotion such as happiness, anger, or sadness, it's best to just let it all out." Ekkehardt said out of the blues. It looked as if that struck a nerve on Hannah, because she turned around with her back towards him.

"Well, I thank you for the advice, but these 'emotions' is something I have to deal on my own…" Hannah said to Ekkehardt. He could only smirk and shrug his shoulders. "Oh well, eventually the air and water will erode the hard stone into a soft pebble." Ekkehardt said before his phone vibrated and he pulls it out. A message from his superior. "Report to headquarters to be an escort tomorrow for an Honorary Britannian held in a court case…For murdering Prince Clovis!" Ekkehardt read the message, increasing in tension as he read more. Hannah looked over to him in reaction to what he said.

"Sorry, I have to go now. I won't be here tomorrow as well." Ekkehardt said as he got to his feet and heads back inside the building, though was stopped by Hannah who has grabbed his arm. Her face was shaded so he couldn't see it as she didn't look up at him. "G-Good luck…" Hannah said before releasing Ekkehardt. He gave a smirk before walking, waving his hand towards her before disappearing.

_Britannian Military Headquarters_

Ekkehardt got to the barracks by night time, changing into his military uniform. He got out by the chance to come across his superior. "Permission to speak freely." Ekkehardt said to the officer, saluting to him. "Permission granted." The officer said. Ekkehardt gave a deep breath before asking what he wanted to say. "Sir, who is the Honorary Britannian?" Ekkehardt asked. "Suzaku Kururugi, the son of the last prime minister, Genbu Kururugi. I believe that Jeremiah Gottwald is the one who has captured him and plans to escort him to the court." The officer answered to Ekkehardt. _In other words, the Purist Faction. All they want is to eliminate the false rank of Honorary Britannian. _Ekkehardt thought. He took a moment before looking up at his officer. "May I go speak to Suzaku Kururugi?"

_Military Cell_

Suzaku sat in his cell on his legs with his hands cuffed behind his back. Ekkehardt entered the hall with folding chair and sat down. "Hello Suzaku Kururugi, it's a pleasure to be able to get the chance to meet you." Ekkehardt said to Suzaku, who looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "Unfortunately the situation doesn't call for a good time. Does it feel like the whole world's against you? The Purist Faction is using you to their advantage to get rid of the Honorary Britannian rank for all of you, but the more, radical Elevens aren't in support for you." Ekkehardt explained to Suzaku. He gave a sigh as he closed his eyes.

"If that is the case then so be it. I joined as an Honorary Britannian so that I can change the system from within." Suzaku said to Ekkehardt. Ekkehardt listened with content and a light, friendly smile. His time of visit is over, so he had to leave. "I do hope that you will be proven innocent. I'd hate to see a good guy such as you go to dust because of one group wanting something to their own advantage." Ekkehardt said as he got up and folded the chair, ready to leave, though Suzaku stopped him. "Before you go, what is your name?" Suzaku asked. Ekkehardt stopped and turned his head to him, eyes closed with his smile. "Ekkehardt Von Kaiser."


	4. The Time of Zero

-The Time of Zero-

_August 14, 2017 a.t.b._

Ekkehardt sat in the open cabin of his _Sutherland_ during the day, waiting for the deployment for escorting Suzaku to the court for his case. He didn't like doing this however. "Why did my superior ask me to be here last night when I can be here in the afternoon, the escort doesn't start until tonight." Ekkehardt said to himself as he was reading the diagnostic test on the _Sutherland_ and drinking a pouch of water at the same time. "Are you Ekkehardt Von Kaiser? The one who will be within our squad to escort the Honorary Britannian to court?" A man's voice called out to him. Ekkehardt turned his head to see that it was Jeremiah Gottwald. _Speak of the devil…_ Ekkehardt thought before standing up and saluting to Jeremiah.

"Yes, I am Ekkehardt. I am assigned to be one of the pilots to be the escort." Ekkehardt said to Jeremiah. Jeremiah gave a smirk before turning around and walking away, along with two others from the Purist Faction. _Such a filthy group…_ Ekkehardt thought in irony. He went back to checking with the diagnostic testing on his _Sutherland_.

Later that day, Ekkehardt was in the cafeteria for lunch eating with the soldiers and pilots there. He sat at one of the benches alone, despite of all of the people there. "I just hope the assignment will be over soon. I'd hate to deal with the Purist Faction." Ekkehardt said to himself as he ate.

_Bridge leading to Court_

The time has come. The escort of Suzaku Kururugi to the court for his trial. Ekkehardt is in his _Sutherland_, piloting behind the others over the bridge. The news was there, reeling all of this in as two lines of Britannians were spouting insults to Suzaku for murdering Prince Clovis. A hard scowl formed on Ekkehardt. _Damn sheep, I even doubt that the court will do a fair trial that is supposed to happen for Suzaku._ Ekkehardt thought with tension. He hated to not be able to help him out, but once again he's forced to observe with the audience behind the fake curtain.

"Lord Jeremiah, we got a situation down here!" One of the pilots who were further ahead said on a channel that Ekkehardt listened to. "Calm down, what kind of situation we got here?" Jeremiah asked back to the pilot. "Well, we got a car, but not just any car, but it is Prince Clovis's!" The pilot answered back. Ekkehardt raised an eyebrow to what the pilot said. By now he stopped along with the others and the mobile platform that Suzaku is displayed on. _The hell's going on?_ Ekkehardt asked in his head.

In the distance, a car with a trailer behind can be seen driving down towards them, the Britannian flag bared display on the front of the large trailer. The car slowed to a stop in front of the escort. Shortly afterwards, the flag burned up and away from the trailer. A figure garbed in a dark cape and a full-face helmet stood.

"I am, Zero!" The figure called out in an echo, as if muffled behind the mask. Ekkehardt got the screen to zoom in towards the figure who introduced himself as Zero. "Who is this guy…" Ekkehardt said to himself.

"Zero huh? Masquerading Prince Clovis's car I see." Jeremiah said with a smile, snapping his fingers and more _Sutherlands_ appeared to encircle the car on cue of the snap. "Oh, and loose the mask." Jeremiah said to Zero. "I wouldn't make a move." Zero said, snapping his finger as well. The trailer opened up, revealing a large, round object inside. Ekkehardt could tell that it is something important, seeing Jeremiah's gasped expression at the sight.

"Wait! That's not what you-Ugh!" Suzaku called out, though the bracer on his neck shocked him to silence him. "Alright, what do you want?" Jeremiah said, attempting to calm down. "An exchange. This for Kururugi. For one person you save hundreds of Britannians. I find that to be a bargain." Zero said. Jeremiah at that point brought a pistol out. "There's no way in hell I would do that! He's the one who killed Prince Clovis!" "No, the one who killed Clovis, was myself!" Zero replied back.

There was a gasp coming from the crowd as Ekkehardt watched in the paradox of confusion. "So, the murderer has shown himself. A bold move." Ekkehardt muttered under his breath. Jeremiah points his gun at Zero. "Alright, I had enough of this game!" Jeremiah said. "You wouldn't want to shoot me, Orange." Zero said, tapping his foot on the car, a cue for the driver to drive closer. "If I die, all about you as Orange will be revealed in the public." Zero continued, mustering Jeremiah into more confusion.

"You will do everything in your power to help us escape!" Zero said to Jeremiah. What hadn't surprise Ekkehardt was that, but how Jeremiah reacted. "Alright, release the hostage at once." Jeremiah said to the two soldiers with Suzaku. They didn't do anything at first, only to get Jeremiah to yell. "I will not say this again, release him at once!" Jeremiah. Ekkehardt watched as the soldiers helped Suzaku off the platform and he walked towards Zero.

One particular figure got Ekkehardt's attention, the one who followed behind Zero. Red-haired figure, just like Kallen Stadtfeld. "It is time. Farewell." Zero said as he pushed a button, causing the object on the back of the car to explode in a pink smoke. Screams of terror and panic ran down the entire crowd as they ran. The other pilots went after Zero and Suzaku, though Jeremiah interrupted them until the man escaped. The entire time Ekkehardt idled where he was. Viletta Nu notices this and got to his channel. "What are you doing rookie! Help us restrain Jeremiah!" Viletta ordered Ekkehardt. Snapped out of the confused state, Ekkehardt went to restrain Jeremiah down. What a peculiar day this has been.

_August 15, 2017 a.t.b._

Ekkehardt returned to Ashford Academy the morning after that. He didn't sleep well though as the night was hard on him for all of the confusion, plus he had to write a report what has happened. Fortunately he didn't get any sort of trouble for what happened. The Purist Faction however, had a mouthful on this. "Heh, that's what they get for trying to take advantage of something to only backfire at them. I don't want to deal with them _ever_ again!" Ekkehardt mumbled to himself. His thoughts were on now is Zero. In his hand was a recent magazine he picked up along the way back with a cover picture of Zero saying: "Who is Zero?"

"I think he's a bit of a coward, hiding behind a mask, or so I think." Hannah's voice came up at his side, startling Ekkehardt once more. "Hannah! You like sneaking up on me do you!" Ekkehardt asked before calming down. "I don't think he's a coward. Britannia has all the resources it needs if he has shown his identity to capture him." Ekkehardt explained to Hannah.

Ekkehardt took a moment to think of something before turning to Hannah. "Hey, you know Kallen Stadtfeld correct? The red-haired girl that one day when you were at the banquet room? Was she here yesterday?" Ekkehardt asked. Hannah nodded her head before shaking. "Yes I know her, but she wasn't here yesterday. You see the same connection?" Hannah asked Ekkehardt. "So, you saw the red-haired figure behind Zero last night haven't you?" Ekkehardt asked before holding a hand to his chin. "Alright, I'll look into it." Ekkehardt said before leaving to his dorm room.

_Ekkehardt's Dorm Room_

Ekkehardt sat on his chair with one leg raised up, looking on the computer for recent news. "Jeremiah Gottwald suspected of something in the case of the 'Orange' incident. As well as Suzaku Kururugi released from court due to lack of evidence against him, that's good to hear." Ekkehardt said before leaning back. Earlier, he had confronted a couple of friends of Kallen about her along the way to his dorms, but they said that she had a sick day yesterday. "Sick day huh…" Ekkehardt said to himself.

_Student Council Room_

Ekkehardt entered the appointed council meeting in order to deal with balancing budgets for all of the other clubs. Soon, Hannah came in, though gave a bit of a surprise to everyone. She had her hair tied up, but she carried no books on her as she went to sit on her chair. "No book? What happened to my 'reading every book in existence theory'?" Ekkehardt said in a tired tone as he hands Hannah a stack of papers. "Here's the job. Go through and calculate all of the budgets for each of the clubs." Ekkehardt said before he made a large yawn. He was writing down numbers with his left hand while he was inputting stuff on a calculator with his right.

"So Ekkehardt! Who is the man behind Zero!" Rivalz asked him. Ekkehardt looks up at him with a tired expression. "Look Rivalz, I don't know and even if I did, I can't release information like that. What you saw on the news is what you will only get." Ekkehardt said, making Rivalz sigh and slump back into his chair.

"I don't think anyone can make an accurate decision on who Zero is at the moment." Hannah added to the conversation. Another shocker to the serious, book girl who didn't care about anything but school. _Did I prompt a change to her?_ Ekkehardt thought before finishing up what he had left.

"In any cases, what is known is that with Princess Cornelia coming here as the new Viceroy to replace Prince Clovis, the military will be strict on duty to find him." Ekkehardt said before getting up. "I'm going to go to sleep. See you all tomorrow." Ekkehardt said. "Alright, see you then Ekky." Milly said to Ekkehardt before he left.

He laid on his bed in his room, staring at the ceiling but couldn't sleep. "So much for a good sleep, I'm blaming the whole situation for the insomnia…" Ekkehardt mumbled to himself before turning on his side to fall asleep at least once.


	5. Ephemeral Encounters

-Ephemeral Encounters -

_August 16, 2017 a.t.b._

The next day, Ekkehardt stayed in classes for a while, though hasn't been able to stay awake for a long time. "Alright, this time of day, we have a new student in our rosters. I would like you all to give him a good greetings." The teacher said, though Ekkehardt looks off to the side. _New student huh? Who's the fortunate one I wonder? _Ekkehardt thought to himself.

"My name is Suzaku Kururugi. I will be attending Ashford Academy for the rest of the year. It is my pleasure to meet you all." A familiar voice brought the attention up to see that it was actually Suzaku. Ekkehardt could only smile towards Suzaku as he passed Ekkehardt. _So, you come here now? How does the fortune favor you in a manner like this? Now though one other has come to mind._ Ekkehardt thought.

His attention turned to look at Kallen Stadtfeld ahead of him. _Should I talk to Suzaku, or confront Kallen?_ Ekkehardt thought once more. Military matters did come to mind, but he wasn't ready to go report Kallen for suspicion yet. Best to confront her about it first. By then, class started and he begun his work like nothing happened.

After class, Ekkehardt got up from his seat. He looks back to Suzaku, who was putting things away in his case. _Sorry Suzaku, as much as I want to talk about your experience, I've got other settling matters at hands._ Ekkehardt thought as he walks up to Kallen. "Hey Kallen, are you well enough? I got some stuff that I need to get handed out to the other clubs, and I need a helping hand at it." Ekkehardt said to Kallen with his usual calm smile. She looked up at him before nodding to him. "Uh, sure." She said before she got up, dismissing her friends and walked with Ekkehardt to the council room.

_Student Council Room_

There, it was empty except for them. Ekkehardt was on his knees, opening boxes while Kallen stood next by the table. "Say, were you watching the news a couple days ago?" Ekkehardt asked Kallen as he went to check the contents of the items inside the boxes as well as the pricing matches. "Yes, about Zero's appearance. What about it?" Kallen asked, looking off to the side. "You know, I found that night to be a peculiar night. I was a pilot in one of the _Sutherlands_ there. I happened to come across a figure. That figure had red hair just like you. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Ekkehardt explained to Kallen, who had to react. She walked closer to Ekkehardt silently. "No, not that I know of. I doubt I do." Kallen said.

"This is Milly Ashford speaking! Stop whatever you are doing because it is cat hunting time! We got a cat running here loose. All participating clubs will have budget priorities. And, whoever catches our feline friend will get a special prize: a kiss from a member of the council! So, grab the cat to me, to me, to me!" Milly spoke on the microphone, brought out throughout the entire ground through the speakers.

"A what? Ah Kallen, wait!" Ekkehardt said, looking up then turning around, seeing that Kallen ran out of the room, leaving him be all by himself in the room. "Milly, you had to go and do that do you?" Ekkehardt asked hoping that she would hear that one. He knew though that wouldn't happen. He looks down at the boxes and deciding to abandon them, he got to his feet and ran.

_Ashford Academy Halls_

Down through the halls, Ekkehardt dodged left and right of all of the other students participating in the hunt. "You sure know how to create chaos in a good way Milly." Ekkehardt commented. With his eyes forward, he saw a remnant of a tail. "The cat!" Ekkehardt said as he followed the tail down another hall, last seeing it in a room. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. It was dark with only the light coming in from the window. He walked in between the desks, snapping his fingers continuously to attract the cat. He then sees it on the teacher podium. "There you are!" Ekkehardt said out loud as he lunges forward to catch it, but the cat jumped to another desk and out of the window. "Man, what a crafty cat." Ekkehardt said.

Later on that day, Ekkehardt met up with the other council students outside in front of the bell tower. "Someone close to getting the cat?" Ekkehardt asked Shirley. "Lelouch and the new student are up there." Shirley answered when she looks over to her and then back to the roof. Ekkehardt looked to see that exact truth. Suzaku was climbing from the window towards the bell, Lelouch behind him. Ekkehardt could only stand and watch but when he saw that Lelouch was sliding off, he rushed below and waited for his fall. Fortunately Suzaku catches him at the edge, that was when the bell rung.

Shortly, Lelouch and Suzaku, who is holding the cat in his arms, walked out. "Hey Lelouch, trying to give a scare?" Ekkehardt said, nudging him on the shoulder. "Lelouch, you know him?" "But he's an Eleven!" Ekkehardt heard this from the group, even from Nina, who's xenophobic of Elevens.

"He's a friend. Milly, will you let him be a member of the student council?" Lelouch said. Ekkehardt could only smirk. "Well, you are the Vice President after all." Milly answered with a smile. As the group introduced each other to Suzaku, Ekkehardt looks around for Hannah. She hasn't been around for a while. Where could she have gone to?

"Announcements. All students are to report to the multi-purpose room for the funeral of Prince Clovis. All students are to report to the multi-purpose room for the funeral of Prince Clovis. That is all." One of the announcement students spoke in the speakers. "Alright. Let's not waste more time. Or else it will get crowded and it will be hard to get in." Ekkehardt said to the group before heading to the multi-purpose room. Along the way, he saw Hannah and he runs to her side. "Hey Hannah, where did you went to? I didn't see you around during the hunt." Ekkehardt said to Hannah with a smile. "I didn't want to participate, so I sat on the roof. Is that wrong?" Hannah said in her serious tone. Ekkehardt waved his hands in denial. "No, it's not wrong. I was just concerned that's all." Ekkehardt said as they went into the room.

_Multi-purpose Room_

"All men are not created equal. Some are born swifter afoot. Some with greater beauty. Some are born into poverty. And others are born sick and feeble, both in birth and upbringing. In sheer scope of ability, every human is inherently different. Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another. Which is why there is struggle, competition and the unfaltering march of progress. Inequality is not wrong, equality is! What of the E.U., which made equality a right? Rabble politics by a popularity contest. The Chinese Federation with its equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy dullards! But not our beloved Britannia. We fight, we compete! Evolution is continuous! Britannia alone moves forward, advancing steadily into the future. Even the death of my son Clovis demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress. We will fight on! We shall struggle, compete, plunder and dominate! And in the end, the future shall be ours. All hail Britannia!" This is the speech that the Emperor of Britannia gave on the screen in the multi-purpose room. _What kind of memorial to Clovis was this? Though, I do have to agree with him about one thing__. We weren't born to be equal. We can never have the same thoughts in the head. Otherwise the whole world becomes a stale one-word. Father, you don't seem to like listening to my reasons so in the return I closed my ears towards you. But you never seem to learn do you?_

_August 17, 2017 a.t.b._

Ekkehardt, dressed in his casual clothes consisting a copper-tinted red vest, a white shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes; walked down the streets of the Tokyo Settlement. He was, thankfully, relieved from military duty for the day, so he had decided to take this chance to get some stuff for himself. As he walked by, his hand accidently brushed against someone else's hand. That was when some of the most bazzare things happened in front of him.

Everything seemed to be in grayscale, not a sense of color but black and white and that in between. An image of a woman's face is seen turning towards him. _"I've come to protect you from my enemies and yours."_ Another image passed by, showing himself with a sneering smile. _"With the stepping stones in place thanks to the support of the Black Knights, I have become the liberator of Germany from the E.U., restoring the family power that my ancestors had. _Another image came by. It was Ekkehardt again, but a closer look on his right eye. There was something strange as some kind of symbol was etched in the eye._ "With this power, my Gespenst, and the allies I have gained, I am unstoppable! Not even Britannia can stop me if they even dare!_

Ekkehardt felt a sudden push back to reality as he covered one of his eyes. _The hell was that!_ Ekkehardt thought and turned around to see that there was a woman with the familiar light rose color hair. The woman from before! Seven years ago he met the very woman at his mother's grave. He looked to see that the woman was running. "Hey wait!" Ekkehardt called out to the woman, chasing after her. "What was all of that? Stop for a minute, I want answers!" Ekkehardt again called out to the woman, seeing her cut down a corner. Ekkehardt followed around the corner but stopped to see that Hannah stood in front of him. They both nearly crashed into each other.

"E-Ekkehardt! What are you doing here?" Hannah asked him in a startled manner. Ekkehardt was looking over her shoulders and around, not seeing the light rose-haired woman around. "Hannah, have you seen a woman with a very light rose hair color?" Ekkehardt asked Hannah, who shook her head. "No, I haven't. Are you okay?" Hannah answered. Ekkehardt sighed after giving up on the chase. "Yeah, I'm fine." He answered.

"So, you're telling me that you've met this woman seven years ago when you were ten correct?" Hannah asked Ekkehardt. They sat at a small desert restaurant. He had decided to treat Hannah to this, as well a reason to talk to someone while he was out. More the reason to not return to the academy a little longer. "Yeah. I just happened to brush her hands while walking on the streets, then I got a rush of stuff that didn't make sense to me. Seven years ago, I met her at the cemetery while I was at my mother's grave." Ekkehardt said to Hannah. "Is it possible that she is a relative of yours? Did you at least get her name back then?" Hannah asked. He shook his head. "No, there's no one within my immediate family with that kind of hair, nor that face is familiar. She didn't give a name to me, even when I asked her who she was. She only answered with 'just someone who is lost. Lost without reason to be in a sad, senseless world.' I didn't even get it myself." Ekkehardt explained.

"Probably you're just hallucinating things. You should rest while you can." Hannah explained. Ekkehardt looked over to his side. "Yeah, I probably am. Stress's getting into me hard I suppose. Thank you for your input, Hannah." Ekkehardt said with a smile. Hannah nodded and got to her feet. "Anyhow, I need to get going, thank you for the treat. Here's the money to-" "No, go ahead and keep your money for other stuff. I hear girls are expensive, so this is my treat." Ekkehardt retorted, teasing Hannah once more who blushed at the comment.

_Lelouch's Homestead_

Ekkehardt knocked on the door of where Lelouch lived in the academy grounds. The door shortly was opened by a woman name Sayoko, the maid who is taking care of Lelouch and Nunally. "Well, hello Ekkehardt." Sayoko said in greetings, bowing down. He returned the greetings with his head. "Hello Sayoko, may I come visit Lelouch and Nunally?" Ekkehardt asked kindly. "Yes, you can. Come in, I just got finished with dinner, I can give you a serving if you wish." Sayoko answered, moving to the side as Ekkehardt walked in. "Certainly, I would appreciate the offer, thank you." Ekkehardt said.

Lelouch and Ekkehardt sat across from each other, a board of chess in front of them as Nunally sat by the two. "So, I heard that Milly, Shirley, and Nina are going to the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center." Lelouch said as he lifted a piece over to another spot. Ekkehardt did the same in response. "Yeah. I got an offer from Shirley, but with military duties to be on standby, I couldn't go." Ekkehardt replied to Lelouch. "It most be tough being in the military Ekkehardt." Nunally said with a bit of sorrow in her tone. "Yes it is. I'm looking for a good reason to get out of it though. Transfer to another division that isn't in the front lines, or a simple request to drop out." Ekkehardt said. "Well, that's good to hear. Oh, and checkmate." Lelouch said, announcing a checkmate about chess. Ekkehardt sat back with a smile that feigned the signs of defeat. "A true mastermind of chess. You should teach me someday." Ekkehardt commented. "If I taught you, then I would have my loss handed to me now will I?" Lelouch said in a joking manner. Nunally nodded. "My brother is truly a winner at chess. He never lost a single game." Nunally said with pride for her brother.

"Thanks for having me by Lelouch, it was a good time." Ekkehardt said at the doors, Lelouch standing by. "It is also a good visit. I appreciate you coming by, hopefully you can come by on more occasions." Lelouch said. "I will try, but no guarantees yet." Ekkehardt said before exchanging their farewells to each other as Ekkehardt walked back to the dorms. He didn't think that a worst case scenario would happen to him the next morning however…


	6. Defection

-Defection-

_August 18, 2017 a.t.b._

Ekkehardt sat inside of his _Sutherland_. If anyone can see his face, it was full of fury and rage. It seemed during last night that the Japanese Liberation Front, one of the well known resistance group fighting against Britannia in a violent way, only for the freedom of Japan, has came to Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center and took the place and its hostages. That meant that they had Milly, Shirley, and Nina among their hostages.

Right now Ekkehardt is being transported over there for military deployment, but word has it that they won't make an immediate and direct move to rescue the hostages. This was part of Cornelia's orders. Ekkehardt was being put over there but can't do a thing. He felt so helpless. His fury got to the point that he slammed a fist on side of the cockpit. "G7, are you alright?" One of the pilots spoke to Ekkehardt through the channel. After hearing that, he sat back, rubbing his temples. "Yes, I am Sir, I just got valuable friends in there…" Ekkehardt answered.

"Hey Ekkehardt. Me, Milly, and Nina are coming to the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center tomorrow. I was hoping that you can come since I asked Suzaku, but he said he couldn't come." Shirley asked Ekkehardt as of yesterday before he left the academy grounds. "Ah, I wish I could, but I have to be ready for active military duty." Ekkehardt answered. "Hmm, what a shame. I'm sorry to hear about that."

_Is this the way fate is trying to toy with me? If I did come, I still can't do a thing and I just get killed if I did any funny moves. What can I do!_ Ekkehardt thought. He hated the JFL for doing this, he really did if he could swear under his rage.

_Outside the Convention Center_

Hours later, Ekkehardt got to the deployment area for the Britannian military and he's not out of his _Sutherland_, waiting for orders. None seems to be coming any time soon. He wandered around the deployment zone, seeing that he can't do anything within his _Sutherland_ in this situation. That was when he encountered Suzaku at the line for food. "Ekkehardt? So, you got deployed here too I see." Suzaku called out to Ekkehardt, who gave a slow and lazy lift of his hand as he approached. "You don't look too good. You alright?" Suzaku asked, noting Ekkehardt's despair. "How can I? Our friends are in there and we can't do a thing. I feel so much rage." Ekkehardt answered. "I know how you feel. Say, why don't you come over to the Camelot transport? I'm sure that we can settle down." Suzaku suggested.

_Camelot Transport_

Ekkehardt and Suzaku entered the transport and Ekkehardt found himself in front of the Lancelot, a new Knightmare Frame. "Suzaku, I didn't know you were the pilot of the this, not at the very least, am a pilot of a Knightmare Frame." Ekkehardt commented to Suzaku in awe. "Well, here's a familiar voice and face." Lloyd said over the elevated platform. "Earl Lloyd? Well, I shouldn't be surprised at all to see you behind a screen." Ekkehardt said. "Wait, you two know each other?" Suzaku asked in between. "Aha! You never knew about Ekkehardt? He's the son of the Earl Alaric Von-" "Don't ever speak his name. It bleeds my ears hearing it." Ekkehardt said in a stern tone. "Still short of the animosity towards your father huh? Suit yourself." Lloyd said before going back to the desk behind him.

"You don't like your father do you?" Suzaku asked Ekkehardt as they stood outside. "You can say that I suppose. Two different and opposite beliefs will never allow a good relationship. That's why I stay at the Ashford Academy dorms." Ekkehardt answered. By then, Cecile came out with a tray. "Hello, my name is Cecile Croomy, it's a pleasure to meet you." Cecile introduced herself. Ekkehardt nodded and stood up from leaning against the side. "Ekkehardt Von Kaiser, it's my pleasure." Ekkehardt said with his smile. "It's nice to see that Suzaku is making good friends, here's try this, I made this on my own." Cecile said, holding out an onigiri to Ekkehardt. "Sure, thank you. W-what an odd mix of flavors. It's…Delicious though." Ekkehardt said, biting into the onigiri to find blueberry jam inside. Not being able to take the heart to comment it being bad, he had to lie. Suzaku had to laugh at him for that.

"So Suzaku, is this really your plan to change the system within?" Ekkehardt asked, having to know what his desires are. "Yes, it's a vision that I can see happening. What about you?" Suzaku answered. Ekkehardt seemed unsure. "I don't know. It's not like I have been given much choice here. I was forced into the military because of my father two years ago. With all of this happening, I'm at my breaking point." Ekkehardt replied. "I don't know about you, but it just never seems that I can get out of this with my own dignity intact." Ekkehardt said.

"Then why don't you quit? I mean, surely your father will understand. You can always go to your officer now and ask to resign out of this mission." Suzaku suggested, but Ekkehardt shook his head. "No, I doubt that they would allow me to do that, at the very least Princess Cornelia calling me a coward." Suzaku looked over to Ekkehardt as he said this.

Later on that night, Ekkehardt gathered his composure to be able to stand this for a while and is in his _Sutherland_, resting back. No orders yet still from Cornelia. This was about it for him. He would charge in on his own, but his senses kept him back. "Ugh…If only I had power…If only I had power! I'm tired of being an insignificant being!" Ekkehardt yelled to himself, his rage still inside of him. When he looks up however, a news truck passed by him, the infamous Zero standing on top. "What is he doing?" Ekkehardt asked himself, unsure of what Zero plans to do. He came unarmed, but that doesn't mean anything. He saw Cornelia stopping him and actually coming out to confront him for his death. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but it seems Zero was let through.

An hour or so passed by when Zero came in. Ekkehardt was dozing off in his _Sutherland_ until the console started to beep. That startled Ekkehardt awake to see that the Factsphere Sensors caught something. The screen zoomed in a window to see that Zero was there. Shortly afterwards that, there were explosions, blowing floors of the hotel down. "No!" Fortunately, his channels were off so no one else can hear his yell. Wide-eyed, he slumps on the seat, defeated purpose filled his heart. It wasn't until the screen popped to something as if it was forced to show the news. Zero's helmet filled the screen.

During the speech Zero gave, which Ekkehardt ignored most of it, saw that the hostages has been released, especially Milly, Shirley, and Nina. He sighed in relief that they are safe, though he felt oblivious and upset that he couldn't help them at all.

_Britannian Military Headquarters_

Ekkehardt got out of the barracks, changed back into his casual clothes but intends to find his officer. He had enough of being in the military. After taking quite a bit of a walk, he finally encounters with his officer. "Sir, permission to speak freely with a request." Ekkehardt said to his officer with a salute. "What troubles you? You didn't look well after you have returned." The officer replied. "I wish to drop out of the military with a resignation." Ekkehardt said. "But why Ekkehardt? For two years you did a great service!" The officer tried to reassure Ekkehardt after the surprise. "Only because I did nothing. What Zero did this night, he saved my friends that I couldn't save on my own. That, is humiliation that I can't allow for it to haunt me. Even now I can't face my friends because of this. I'm sorry Sir, but I will loose my sanity if I continue. Farewell." Ekkehardt said before turning towards the exit.

"Hold on Ekkehardt." The officer stopped him from leaving. "To make sure you haven't ran off in the intentions of the resignation, you should sign the official papers. It's the least I can do for an honest kid." The officer said with a smile. Ekkehardt turned and nodded before following the officer to get the papers signed for his resignation.


	7. Rise of a New Power

-Rise of a New Power-

_August 19, 2017 a.t.b._

Ekkehardt laid upon his bed in Ashford Academy. He called in sick despite he isn't really. His phone sat on a counter in front of him and he looked at it as if he was waiting for a call from someone. _Really…How can I look at my friends when I have failed them so badly?_ Ekkehardt thought to himself. Even with his resignations done and confirmed, he couldn't relax still.

His phone started to ring and he sits up on the bed, looking at the caller ID to see it was his father. _Pitiful, leave me be!_ Ekkehardt thought scornfully as he stood up and walked towards the window of his room, ignoring the phone. It stopped ringing but it continued to the voice mail left behind. _"Ekkehardt! I've got some good news! Princess Cornelia has talked to me about you. Well, she has proclaimed to improve your political rank and have you as one of her knights! That is of course, up to you and all, I just want to think the best for-" _Ekkehardt rushes to the phone to stop the voice mail. "I thought I told you to shut up! Don't go telling me that it is up to me and what you think what's best for me when you were the one who forced me to the military two years ago! To hell with you and your offer!" Ekkehardt yelled, having the urge to throw the phone. He had regained his composure not to though.

"Hey Ekkehardt, are you okay in there? I was just wondering because well, Lelouch asked me to come by to see if you were okay. It's not like you to call in sick so everyone's worried." Hannah's voice was heard through the door. "Yes, I'm okay…Say, do you mind coming in? I need, someone to talk to." Ekkehardt said as he took a chair out of the desk. Hannah entered the room surprised about his request. She sat in the chair while Ekkehardt sat on the bed. "So, what did you want to talk about? I mean, you look fine to be calling in a sick day, even though you have the tendencies to skip class." Hannah asked him. He could only grin at her comment.

"Still straight to the point huh? I should be frank, I'm well physically but I'm…Well you see…It's just I don't know if I can bear facing my friends in a calm manner, not when I could save them for the Lake Kawaguchi incident. I was stationed there and yet I could not do a single thing and then Zero came in and saved them like nothing. I _hate_ being powerless." Ekkehardt explained. Hannah listened before getting up. "Well, then you're not doing a good job about taking care of it!" Hannah said to Ekkehardt.

He looked up with a raised eyebrow towards her. "You're sitting here moping around not doing anything about it! So what they care about you not being there for them? You should at least be glad that they are still alive and well!" Hannah said with a hard scowl towards Ekkehardt. "Besides, trying to get power ruins good people. But if it is something where you want to be useful, then that's fine." Hannah continued. Ekkehardt thought about it before standing up and looking out of the window as he walked over there. "I see…" Ekkehardt mumbled. "I see? Is that all you can say? Why do I put up with you! I thought you were going to open up to me. I thought you were going to be my friend!" Hannah said before leaving the room. He looks over to the door then towards the window, watching Hannah leave the grounds.

_Eleven's Slums in Tokyo Settlement_

Ekkehardt walked into the slums, hands in his pockets with a calm expression added with a smile on his face. He'd never thought about doing this, but knowing that these are the type of people to be going to the Black Knights, it was a way to get to the Black Knights. _Good advice Hannah. Thanks to the conversation we've had, I have decided to not sit around and do nothing. I will do things my way now._ Ekkehardt thought. He stopped to see that a group of Elevens surround him.

"What does a Britannian student want here? You don't belong here so you should get out before things gets ugly for you." One of the Elevens said to Ekkehardt. He could only smirk at their attempts to scare him off. "Naturally, given the fact that a lot of people says you're all Elevens and I'm a Britannian. However, I ignore such racism, for the simple fact that we both want something that the Black Knights can provide. If one of you knows where to go to them, then help me." Ekkehardt said. One of the Elevens scoffed and rushes at Ekkehardt. "Yeah right! As if we would let the likes of you in the Black Knights!" The Eleven said as he kicked Ekkehardt in the gut. He continues to kick Ekkehardt to the ground until someone stopped him. "Tamaki, that's enough! I don't think he comes in deals to insult us. What is you name?" Another Eleven called out. Ekkehardt got to his feet, rubbing his now sore stomach. "Ekkehardt Von Kaiser. I wish to speak to Zero for negotiations." Ekkehardt answered. "Now wait a minute Ohgi! He's a Britannian, how can you trust him!" Tamaki asked in a violent manner. "Tamaki, he would have a good reason why he came here, all alone, asking to join the Black Knights." Ohgi said before nodding to Ekkehardt for him to follow.

Ekkehardt walked to the bay area of the Tokyo Settlement, escorted by the two from before into a warehouse. Ohgi went ahead while Ekkehardt stayed with Tamaki, who didn't look too thrilled for this to happen. Soon, Zero and Ohgi came out. "So, the son of Earl Alaric Von Kaiser has come here to join. What is it you seek from the Black Knights?" Zero said to Ekkehardt, who frowned upon his father's name once again. "After experiencing what you are capable of, I need your kind of resources to supply for my goals." Ekkehardt answered. Zero raised his head, as if interested in what Ekkehardt had said. "Oh? And what is your goals?" Zero asked Ekkehardt "To tear down the false curtain of the lies played on stage."

"So, have we settled on the negotiations? You allowing use of the resources you need for the goals along with us for your ability to provide information about the political families and even the royal family?" Zero said to Ekkehardt as they were making conclusions. "Yes, that is the negotiations, however, it can't be satisfied yet." Ekkehardt said. "Because of your lack of rank right now? I suppose you have a plan to remedy this then?" Zero asked. "Tomorrow night, I want a handful of your group to be with me to take down Alaric Von Kaiser." Ekkehardt said. There was a bit of silence before Zero spoke. "Agreed. Tomorrow night you will do the leading in with whatever plans you have. I will make sure that they will listen to your orders to carry out." Zero said as they both stood. Zero held out his hand to Ekkehardt, who had a smile on his face. "Thank you." Ekkehardt said as he took the hand and shook it.

_August 20, 2017 a.t.b._

"You got to be kidding me! You want us to follow this Britannian rookie!" Tamaki yelled. "Oh shut up Tamaki, he's doing what's good for all of us." A girl said. Ekkehardt and the group, even Kallen which Ekkehardt was a bit surprised, waited outside of a white and prestigious mansion, surrounded by a small forest decorated for it. The girl that just spoke to Tamaki was the least surprise of all. Hana, or much rather, Hannah to him was indeed part of the Black Knights to confirm his suspicions. She has changed from the meek, serious to the point, book reader girl he knew in Ashford Academy, only for Hannah Trafford to actually be Hana Takahashi, a full fledged Japanese.

"I thought you were devoted to Zero?" Ekkehardt said tauntingly to Tamaki before staring down at the screen of the Burai he is sitting in. "Here's the mission overview. Group A will be engaging the Knightmares that guards the mansion on cue. Group B is to move inside and take care of the guards inside and plant the bombs. Leave the innocents be. I have but one absolute request. Keep the main room on the second floor to me. No one is to target that. Understood?" Ekkehardt explained. He got his responses before holding up a button. "On cue to you Kallen." Ekkehardt said as he pushed the button. The lights went out in the mansion.

"Roger!" Kallen said as she charged in with her special Knightmare along with two others and Ekkehardt. They went around the mansion to exchange the firing between the Knightmares guarding the mansion and clearing them out. Group B started to move in, that included Hana in the group. Inside was a small skirmish between the group and the guards, whom were really the only ones in the mansion. After the skirmish is cleared, Ekkehardt entered the mansion and made his way upstairs, wearing the Black Knights uniform. Hana went up to him to stop him. "Should I, be with you?" Hana asked him. "No, this is for me to do alone. You go back to the forest and await my further orders." Ekkehardt said, turning back around to finish his climb of the stairs and head towards the main room.

Inside the main room is dark due to the lights still being off in the sabotage. Before he entered, Ekkehardt has the helmet on, made sure that he was armed with a handgun and a button for the bombs. "So the Black Knights has come after me, but you're not Zero." The man behind the desk said to Ekkehardt. "You are correct, I'm not Zero." Ekkehardt said as he held the pistol up, brushing the helmet off of him. The middle-age man went eye-wide shock from seeing Ekkehardt's face in the moonlight. "Ekkehardt! What are you doing! You joined the Black Knights!" The man said. "You're wasting your breath asking those questions. You've closed your ears to listening to my reasons and I have done to yours. It's time to settle the difference with this!" Ekkehardt said, pointing his gun at the man he once called father. "No Ekkehardt! Don't do this!" But it was too late. The gunshot was heard.

Inside the basement of the mansion, Ekkehardt used a lift to get there because surprisingly, he found something of interest while using his father's computer. He got the lights to work, light shining in the room to see a giant, massive Knightmare in front of him. This was no ordinary Knightmare he seen in the military. Most of the body is black, with a small stream of purple lights running down from the neck to the right arm and legs. Overall it carried an intimidating look, especially the head where two purple eyes gave a faint glow and the silver chin piece. The left arm was something special too. It is completely metallic silver with a claw-like hand.

Ekkehardt rushed to the table next to it to find the activation key used for it, and when he found it in a drawer of the table, he smiled. He even took the flash drive inside the computer after briefly looking in it to see that the blueprints for the Knightmare is available. He got inside the cockpit that is on the back like a traditional Knightmare. He saw on the seat however a uniform. Most likely for the Knightmare as it has the similar color, except there are two gray shoulder pads on both shoulders. He got inside, inserting the activation key. No password has been set yet so the screen flashed the following. _ACSS-01 Gespenst._ "The Gespenst huh? Father, you kept such a Knightmare from me all this time? This concludes everything them." Ekkehardt said as he took the button and pushed it. The mansion exploded into rubble.

Meanwhile, the group waited for Ekkehardt, though Tamaki was getting impatient. It was then that the mansion exploded and everyone took cover. "Ekkehardt…" Hana said, about ready to tear up from what just happened. "Hah! What did I tell you all? The rookie just got himself killed!" Tamaki said. There was a buzz on the communicators. "This is Ekkehardt. Mission complete, return to the Tokyo Settlement area. Do not fire on a black Knightmare that follows. I'm its pilot." Ekkehardt said and with a cheer from just about everyone, they began to leave the area before the military came.


End file.
